


It Takes One...

by DaibhidC



Category: Blackadder, Doctor Who
Genre: Crossover Meme, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaibhidC/pseuds/DaibhidC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Jane isn't as easily fooled as, well, everyone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes One...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JohnAmendAll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/gifts).



> Written for a crossover conversation meme on LJ.

As the Doctor tried to get more details out of Lord Blackadder about what he'd discussed with "Lord Masterson" apart from beard-care tips and the virtues of an all-black wardrobe, Sarah Jane took the opportunity to talk to the scheming lord's servant.  
  
"So what's your name?" she asked.  
  
"Why, it's Bob," Bob replied.  
  
"No, your real name," Sarah Jane insisted.  
  
Bob briefly looked shifty, before returning to wide-eyed innocence. "It's really Bob. Why wouldn't it be Bob?"  
  
Sarah Jane sighed. "Look," she said, "I've gone the Polly Oliver route a couple of times myself, and while I wasn't entirely convincing, I think I was better than you are. So, one girl to another, what's your name?"  
  
"Kate," Bob admitted, "Is the disguise really that bad? It seems to have fooled everyone, even Edmund!"  
  
"I'm afraid your Edmund isn't as clever as he thinks he is. No, I'm afraid your disguise is..." she sought vainly for a suitable metaphor, dismissing an absurd thought about polar bears and giraffes, before ending "...not good."  
  
Kate/Bob looked downcast. "You said you'd been disguised as a boy before. What do you suggest?"  
  
"Well, not slapping your thigh like you're the principal boy in the panto would probably help."  
  
"By jove, you're right!" declared Kate/Bob, slapping her thigh.  
  
Sarah Jane decided there was only so much she could do. And after all, if everyone Bob met was too stupid and/or male to see the obvious, did it _matter_ how bad the disguise was?


End file.
